The present invention relates to dynamic communication for wireless and wired roaming communications devices and methods for enhancing the communications channel medium, and in particular to the use of dynamic switching and addressing in wireless and wired communications to enhance the performance and cost effectiveness of wireless and wired media.
This invention relates to telecommunications networks, and more particularly to telecommunications networks employing dynamic protocol switching and addressing for communication links. The recent increase in wireless communications has created demands for less expensive means with faster response times and more system flexibility for universal access.
When the user requests communication from an area outside of the assigned geographic location, the requested communication must first be sent to the assigned geographic location and then forwarded to its final destination. Disadvantageously, static Internet Protocol (IP) addressing has been known to create long response times and possibly reduced throughput. Attempts have been made to solve some of these problems with dynamic IP addressing. Dynamic IP addressing assigns a new temporary IP address local to the requesting device according to its current location. Therefore, Internet access requests outside of the originally assigned network do not have to be routed back through the originally assigned network. Instead, communications may be processed directly at the geographic location of the new temporary local address.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,725 discloses a communication system having a local network communicating with a remote network for assigning a dynamic IP address to a communication device and an IP network by providing both local and non-local dynamic IP addressing to reduce the response times, increase service availability for Internet access requests, and allow access to more networks. Once a non-local dynamic IP address can be assigned to satisfy the address request, the non-local dynamic IP address will be maintained for the duration of the communication session between the communication device and the IP network. Therefore the notion of dynamic addressing is limited to the establishment of the communications session thus preventing dynamic addressing and switching to occur within one communications session.
When the user requests wireless communication using traditional cellular phone, the requested communication is channeled through an expensive resource with relatively limited bandwidth. Disadvantageously, cellular phone systems are becoming more bandwidth constrained as both the demand is increasing significantly and the applications demanding bandwidth are becoming more communications intensive. Attempts have been made to solve some of these problems with dual mode communications within the cellular bandwidth. Dual mode handsets utilizes low range cellular overlay cells to the requesting device to serve as a call forwarding transceiver according to its home location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,259 discloses a multiple mode, personal wireless communications system that exists within a radiotelephone network serving general customers and provides additional services to a select group of customers. The system uses handsets that automatically switch between a standard cellular radiotelephone mode of operation and an enhanced cordless mode when the handsets are within range of pico cells that are interconnected to the public switched telephone network. The term “pico” is used herein to suggest a smaller size than conventional cellular radio telephone cells. Pico cells are provided at customer selected locations to cooperate with a framework of overlay cells that operate independently of the cells of the cellular network. Each pico cell is controlled via a framework of overlay cells that operates independently of the radiotelephone network and uses a unique control protocol on a small number of reserved cellular channels. Once the communications link is established, the inability to switch between modes prevents seamless operation. Therefore the notion of dynamic switching of modes is limited to the a) establishment of two modes within one radio per handset (in reality both modes are cellular modes simply using two channels, a low power channel and a high power channel), b) the handset is registered to one pico station designated as “home” that receives a call forwarded to the pico station telephone number, c) establishment of one communications link per pico station, and d) cancellation of short range pico mode when carried out of range of the pico station.
The present invention provides a new and improved wireless communications enhancement for conveying of analog and digital data and method of use.